It's All His Fault
by ArdelliaBlade
Summary: It's just after OotP and Slughorn is dead. Snape is forced to train Hermione to become the replacement Potions professor since he is now the DADA professor. Can either of them survive it? Can they afford not to?
1. Chapter 1: A Glimpse of the Plan

A Brief Explanation: I wanted to write a Hermione/Snape fan fiction but I also wanted to show how the relationship would evolve slowly. I doubt very much that Snape would rush his way headlong into a relationship with anyone. So, the Stage is set right after OotP with an AU where I will endeavour to use the personal information learned about the characters in the last two books in order to make a believable storyline.

I don't own the world or characters, all I can claim is the plot, the rest is J.K. Rowling's.

* * *

... Chapter One: A Glimpse of the Plan

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was considered "quite mad" for a reason. At least that was what Professor Severus Snape thought to himself while sitting across from the older man. His garish clothing annoyed Snape's sensitive eyes and his manner offended. Not the least of which, none of the Headmaster's plans ever made sense.

"Severus, I simply said that I would like you to give Miss Granger personal instruction over the summer holidays. Certainly that isn't too much to ask." Snape's glare stated very clearly that it was. "I believe next year could become a bit problematic. You already heard that the Death Eaters cornered Horace last night?" A curt nod motioned the Headmaster to proceed. "Then you understand the need. No one is willing to take the Potions position."

"_Sir_?" Snape's voice held his usual sarcasm as well as a faint hint of something more.

"Well, since you'll finally be getting the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, you can hardly remain the Potions professor." The elder wizard's eyes were twinkling with mischievous glee over his half-moon spectacles. "It was hoped by both Minerva and myself that you would teach Miss Granger enough so that she could instruct at least those students that are younger than she." The noise that issued from Snape would have been a snort on any other man, but on him, it was quite nearly a howl of silent rage. "But, I must admit letting Harry teach Defence Against the Dark Arts might work slightly better. He does have an impressive knowledge of practical applications for spells."

Snape knew that he was being baited. Albus seemed to have made it into a sport over the years. A sport, he mused, that was even more dangerous than Quidditch.

"And what am I to tell the Dark Lord when he asks why I am instructing Miss Granger?" He had not given up yet. But, teaching the know-it-all would be preferable to letting the post he coveted fall into the hands of an undeserving Harry Potter.

"You may tell him that you are trying to earn her trust. I doubt that Tom will mind having you placed even closer to Harry's group of friends. He might even suggest that she could be used as a hostage when the Final Battle comes." Dumbledore withdrew a quill and parchment from the letters of apology that covered his desk. Apparently many of the students' families had realized that the Dark Lord was indeed back. "I'll inform Miss Granger to prepare for your arrival sometime within the next week. Your other duties excluded of course."

A nice way to say that if the Dark Lord summons me then I am to spy first, teach later.

"Arrival?" The tone Snape used dripped with acid.

"I should think it would be obvious." Snape realized that the twinkle had transformed into a maniacal gleam. "Miss Granger is not yet old enough to take her Apparition test. So, I was hoping that you would instruct her in her home."

"No," Snape's denial was firm, "If I am to be stuck teaching that dunderhead of a girl over my holidays, I will be doing it right here." Despite, or because of, sounding like a spoiled child, Snape absolutely refused to back down.

"Very well, I'll owl her parents for permission. And I'll tell Minerva the wonderful news."

No news could be as wonderful to the Headmaster as knowing that he at last had found a sufficient reason for having at least one student at the castle over the summer holidays. For Severus Snape, no news could be as frightening.

* * *

...Author's Notes:

This is my first legitimate attempt at fan fiction, besides from a rather strange collection of stories I wrote when I was younger. So, if you have any comments, questions, or flames, review. I can't improve without your help. I hope that my version of Snape is snarky enough for you all. If I ever get too OOC with the canon characters, feel free to tell me. I want to make this as believable as possible.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast at Hermione's

Reminder: I don't own the world or the characters, that honour belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

...Chapter Two: Breakfast at Hermione's

Breakfast had always been a rather simple affair in the Granger household. Shortly after returning from school, Hermione found herself sitting across the table from her parents, wishing they would allow her to put sugar in her tea.

Trying to convince dentists that sugar was a good thing was akin to pulling teeth. She smiled slightly at that thought, revealing the perfectly straight, perfectly sized front teeth that her parents had berated her for just after her fourth year. Magic had its uses, and Hermione Jean Granger would be the first one to say so.

Not that she did not adore her family or their plainly muggle house. It was just that she had, over the years, been drawn more and more into the wizarding world.

A hiss interrupted the contented silence of the room. Hermione shushed her large ginger cat and hoped that he would behave himself this summer. He had already tried to bite one of the neighbourhood children.

The hiss was followed by a tapping noise, and Crookshanks, ignoring all the rules she had taught him, jumped up onto the table to look out the window. Hermione turned her head to look, while her parents tried to keep her cat's tail out of the butter.

Large black eyes greeted her gaze and she rushed over to the window. Finally she might have some news about Harry or Ron. The boys were as bad as ever with replying to the owls she sent. But as she let the owl in, it flew to her parents instead.

Doctor Beatrice Granger rarely showed much expression, but it was easy to see that she was startled. They received owls only from Hermione and Hogwarts. She turned the letter over in her hands and the large red seal on the back of the envelope told her that this was no different.

For once, Hermione tried to restrain her curiosity. Bushy hair fell in her face as she concentrated intensely on the teacup. Perhaps another child would have had the gall to ask her parents what the letter said, but she was too afraid. Not of her parents, that was for certain, but because she had just taken her O.W.L.s. She was more than certain that she had failed half of them. Her potions mark was bound to be at least a D. She regretted not revising more for the tests, but she had been doing something very important, trying to help Harry figure out what was going to happen.

The letter changed hands and still she kept silent. It was much Hermione's surprise when her parents told her what the envelope contained.

"It seems that your Headmaster has decided to open Hogwarts this summer to certain students." Her father commented drily. He watched as his daughter's eyes, which had been haunted by something for the last few days, lit up. Doctor Edward Granger was more worried about his daughter than even she realized.

"Dear, I'm not sure if this is a good time for her to be going. I mean..." Beatrice's voice trailed off and Hermione knew that they had guessed at some of what had happened in her last few days at Hogwarts. Not that they would understand the whole story, they barely knew what the Ministry was; let alone what it contained in the Department of Mysteries.

A shudder raced through her body. Would she ever be able to forget that night? She doubted it. But now was the time to put on a brave face. She was no longer a child, and her parents could not protect her from the masked faces that haunted her dreams. It had been decided before she even boarded the train home, that no matter what she said to people in the wizarding world, her parents were not to know of what happened that night. Harry doubtless would think she had told her parents about it and Ron could never keep something that important away from his parents, but Hermione was different. She had become rather used to omitting various details of her life at Hogwarts from her parents. That did not make the conversations that would one day occur any easier.

"After what she's told us about Hogwarts' defences, we can hardly say she's safer here," commented her father. She watched her parents glare at each other. They had very different views about how to protect her, but they both wanted the best for her.

The owl hooted impatiently.

"Mum, please can I go? I feel rather useless sitting around here. You know I always feel better when I'm learning." Obviously the idea of her daughter leaving barely a week into the summer holidays bothered Dr. Granger. The pleading look on Hermione's face changed her mind.

"As long as you promise that you'll come home before the term." Hermione nodded and ran to get a paper and pen.

The quickly scribbled reply was soon sent back to Hogwarts with her parents' signatures at the bottom confirming their daughter's acceptance.

* * *

...Author's Notes:

Sorry for the strange reference to "Breakfast at Tiffany's" with the title, but I couldn't resist. My thanks to those of you who read and reviewed the first chapter, I probably won't be updating this fast all the time, but I can hope. I promise the chapters will get longer.

As to Hermione's parents names: Beatrice is a character in one of Shakespeare's plays, I chose it because her daughter was named after a Shakespearian character as well. Edward is named Edward because I had no other good male names on hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Home to Hogwarts

Reminder: I don't own the world or the characters, that honour belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

...Chapter Three: Home to Hogwarts

Hermione arrived in Hogsmeade with a _crack_. Professor McGonagall stood beside her, with her arm around the girl. Between them they held Hermione's magically shrunken school trunk. The last rays of sunlight caught the towers of the castle as the women watched from a distance.

"Well, I suppose we might stop for a butterbeer while we're here." McGonagall said with a slight sniff. Hermione wondered how much it cost the professor to make that offer. The only time she remembered seeing McGonagall near the Three Broomsticks was the day that Harry learned Sirius was his godfather.

The memory felt like a knife to the chest. The pain was still too new and raw for her to explore, so she left it alone and looked down at the ground.

"If it's alright with you, Professor, I would like to continue on." She knew McGonagall would not demand explanations from her yet, but the day would come.

"If you insist, Miss Granger," the deputy headmistress sounded quite relieved. "I'm sure you'll want to get settled in before dinner." Hermione wondered why the professors were eating so late at night. Her wristwatch, which would be useless in the castle, said that it was around nine at night. The first faint pangs of hunger greeted her stomach at that realization.

When was the last time that she had felt like eating a full meal? The last time she had was at school and it had been just a show for her friends. Now, as she looked through the dimming light at the bright windows of the castle, she felt as if she could finally relax.

A carriage waited for them just outside Honeydukes where they had Apparated. The thestrals were still invisible to Hermione, yet another barb from her waking nightmare. She climbed into the carriage, hoping that the professor would fail to notice her hesitation.

They rode to the school in silence. It was only when the carriage came to a stop that Hermione felt McGonagall's eyes on her.

"My office is always open." The woman's rather stern demeanour kept her from saying more than that. They exited the carriage and mounted the stairs that led to the doors.

A lone figure stood on the top step, watching them approach.

"Neville!" Hermione ran up the steps and threw herself onto her friend. She had never thought to see him over the summer. But then realized that was unfair. He had as much right to study at Hogwarts over the summer as he did. She beamed at him as she drew away.

"Um... good to see you too, Hermione," he mumbled, scarlet-faced. He glanced quickly over at McGonagall who was still holding the miniature trunk. "Let me get that, Professor." He sounded a bit unsure, but his manners were too impeccable not to offer.

"Thank you, Mr. Longbottom. If you would be so kind as to show Hermione up to the guestrooms..." she hinted. He quickly took the trunk.

Hermione wondered about the guestrooms. Why weren't they staying in the dormitories? She asked Neville as they walked, always sure to make sure she was never behind him when they went up stairs. The last thing she needed was Neville to fall down a flight of stairs and take her with him.

"Professor Flitwick thought it would be a bit lonely for Luna to be all alone in her House." Hermione's eyes brightened. The slightly odd girl had become something of a friend over the last year and she hoped that this summer would only prove to make that bond stronger. And as she already knew what had happened at the Ministry...

"Why are the professors eating so late tonight?" Her tone was vaguely conspiratorial and she wondered if they were waiting for an Order member to return from a mission.

"Oh, that," Neville lost his confused look for a moment and smiled slightly. "Professor Dumbledore wanted to wait until we were all here. Apparently he decided that those professors who wanted could take on a student as a trial basis for an apprenticeship. Hogwarts has never done something like this before, but Gran was pleased that I was asked for specifically by Professor Sprout."

They passed the rest of the time discussing which professor might have asked for Hermione to join the programme. Neville offered the opinion that all of them had, and Hermione just smiled. It was good to be back at the castle.

Luna met them outside the door to a suit of rooms, each room for a different student, but with a central common room much like the Houses enjoyed.

Each door had a name inscribed in flourishing letters. Draco Malfoy's name appeared on the first door in silver script. Hermione shuddered at the idea of spending her summer in such close proximity to Malfoy.

The next sign was harder to read, before Hermione realized that the sign was upside down. Apparently even the castle knew of Luna's somewhat eccentric personality. The girl smiled dreamily at the bright blue door, but made no move to enter.

Neville's door was the third. The first letter of his last name was illuminated with a lion, while the "N" of his first name was covered with vines that seemed to grow as she watched.

Hermione openly sneered at the next door. She had expected Malfoy, but the horridly yellow door before her brought her up short. Zacharias Smith, possibly the least loyal Hufflepuff she had ever met, had his name printed on the door in bold black letters.

The last door was of smile oak and merely said "Hermione Granger" in gold. She felt the castle knew her better in that moment than some of her friends did. It was simple, and to her mind, perfect. Neville handed her the trunk, indicating that he could not enter the room.

She tapped her wand against the trunk to cancel the shrinking spell and giggled as Luna walked in to help her unpack.

She missed Harry and Ron, but at least she was at home.

* * *

...Author's Notes:

The_ crack_ from the first sentence is evidence of Apparition being used. In this case it happens to be Side-Along Apparition since Hermione is underage.

Yes, I did do my homework for this chapter. I found out that if I wanted them to arrive around sunset then it would be sometime around 9 o'clock at night, which probably means that they won't be eating until ten.

Comments? Questions? Flames? Click the little button and review.


	4. Chapter 4: Discussions and Dinner

I am not the mastermind behind this world, as always, that honour falls to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

...Chapter Four: Discussions and Dinner

Snape hated his life. It was not enough for Albus to simply ruin his summer holidays, but he had invited an entire gaggle of students to stay at Hogwarts. At least, he thought as he looked around the table, none of them are ignorant first years. In fact, all of the students present were quite adept in one way or another. Not that anyone would ever hear him say that Longbottom was good at anything.

A glance over at Draco told Snape that he was not alone in his distain. Draco practically pushed Longbottom away from him whenever the boy's spirited conversation with Pomona over a plant she had recently acquired.

Judging from the conversation, the plant, a large flowering vine, seemed to have magical properties, although it had been found by a muggle. He filed the information away for later. If the plant was indeed magical, he might be able to use it for potions.

Laughter from down the table drew his eyes to Minerva, who seemed to be attempting to silence Albus's outburst. The dreamy-eyed girl who had caused the disruption was one of the last students that Snape expected to see at the table. What professor believed that scatter-brained twit could cope with the extra work this summer would place on her? As far as Snape had seen, the girl displayed even less sense than Potter's brat.

The Hufflepuff beside him snorted into his food at a joke told by Madam Hooch. The woman's sense of humour was significantly different during the summer months. The Quidditch World Cup would be coming soon and the witch would make her annual pilgrimage to witness the event. So, to alleviate her tension over which team would win, she told jokes of a somewhat questionable nature. Thankfully, Snape's time in her presence was limited to meals and the occasional Quidditch match during the school year.

Minerva already had the situation in hand, telling Madam Hooch to refrain from telling such jokes around the students. Without looking, Snape knew a twinkle gleamed in Albus's eye.

"Now, I know each of you were surprised when you received the owls I sent out. I am hoping that this year's experiment will go towards furthering your magical education and providing each of you, talented young students, a glimpse into what the future might hold for you in your area of study." Snape glared down the table at the professor. Surely the man could get on with it. "Now, I know most of you are probably aware why you are here. Mr. Longbottm, you are undeniably the most dedicated Herbology student that Hogwarts has seen since Professor Sprout herself." The occupants of the table clapped politely.

Albus looked over at the Hufflepuff, whose name Snape could not remember. "Mr. Smith, you have been selected by Professor Sinistra for studies covering the remainder of your summer months."

The old man beamed down at the girl beside him. "Two professors will be laying claim to your time this summer, Miss Lovegood. Both Hagrid and Professor Flitwick thought that you would profit from a summer spent in study." Snape sneered openly at that comment. If simple studying could have helped the Lovegood girl, she would have made friends quite a few years ago. It was obvious that she was yet another of Albus's misguided attempts at making Hogwarts into a home for the "pitied" individuals of the wizarding world. As much as it hurt Snape to admit, his own place at Hogwarts was for the same reason.

"Although, I must say that I am inordinately pleased with the last two students who decided to spend their holidays here at Hogwarts." The combined gazes of everyone at the table fell upon Draco and Miss Granger.

"Miss Granger, you will be studying Advanced Potion Making with Professor Snape. And Mr. Malfoy will be covering Advanced Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall." Everyone at the table nodded, as if it made perfect sense, except the Lovegood girl.

"How strange, the lioness in the serpent's den..." Her gaze was rather unfocused, but a serene smile played at the corners of her lips.

No one else noticed the slight hint of worry that creased the Headmaster's brow; at least no one but the man that had served him as a spy for nearly twenty years. Could Albus actually be worried about his decisions for once? Was he worried about the pawns that he knew he would have to sacrifice to the Dark Lord to continue playing this game? Snape doubted the answers to both questions and knew far better than to bring the Headmaster's attention to them.

Albus cleared his throat and those assembled refocused their eyes on him.

"Now, your classes will begin at the professors' earliest possible convenience. Please keep in mind that it is their summer holidays as well. Therefore, your professors will most likely be working on a less ridged structure than that observed during the school year. That having been said... all school rules are still in effect." The only groans at this statement came from Draco and the Hufflepuff that Snape now remembered. Mr. Zacharias Smith, a singularly spineless young man who was nearly as revolting as the Longbottom boy.

"It has been brought to my attention that you all have parental permission to visit Hogsmeade. I believe that trips to Hogsmeade on the weekends would not be a problem, as long as a professor is with you. And as I am sure you will all be unhappy to note, Mr. Filch is on vacation." All the students cheered at that announcement, even, Snape was surprised to note, Miss Granger. But then again, how many times had he suspected her and the two oafs she socialized with of barely escaping Filch during their "adventures"? No, Snape decided that it would be his job, as her instructor, to curtail such blatantly foolish behaviour.

"As I am sure you all long for your beds, remember that breakfast will be served here in the Great Hall as normal." The students slid out from their chairs and Snape watched as Minerva led them out of the hall.

"This is going to be an interesting summer. Don't you think, Severus?" The infernal twinkle had returned. For a moment, Snape contemplated punching the old codger in face. But the moment passed and Snape drew back, thinking of the subtleties and finesse that his House was capable of.

"Quite."

* * *

...Author's Note:

_Since this chapter is told from the perspective of __Snape__, characters are referred to in a different manner._

Neville is simply referred to as "the Longbottom boy" in deference to his family connection and to belittle him to the point where he himself is just an accessory to his family.

I used the same form of labelling for Luna, her family seems to be rather well known in the wizarding community, most likely because her father editing the _Quibbler_. But since further information isn't given, it is impossible to know if she's a pureblood. For the sake of this fan fiction, I will present her as such.

Zacharias becomes "the Hufflepuff" as I believe that Snape would barely bother learning the names of such an "inferior" House's students.

Hermione is usually the standard "Miss Granger" but it is meant to be read with a hint of scorn, since she seems to bother him nearly as much as Harry does.

Draco is simply "Draco" because of the connections that Snape has to the Malfoy family.

Feel free to review, I don't bite.


	5. Chapter 5: KnowItAll

Reminder: Nothing in this story, except for the plot, belongs to me. That honour is J.K. Rowling's.

* * *

...Chapter Five: Know-It-All

"Why do _you_ get to study with Professor Snape?" The scornful voice behind Hermione was much too familiar. She thought that perhaps Malfoy would leave her alone, intent on his studies. But as always, Malfoy ignored her wish.

She turned around and came face to face with the blonde haired boy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Her voice held as much contempt as his sneer did. Taking stock of him, she noticed that for once, his wand was not pointed at her. Perhaps Lucius's stay in Azkaban served to improve his son's temper.

A glance over Draco's shoulder showed Hermione that Neville and Luna both clasped their wands.

"I want to know why Snape would bother teaching a mudblood like you anything." Hermione wondered if he knew just how pathetic he sounded. The term still stung, but she wished he would come up with something new. Hearing the same insult for years became rather boring after awhile, and she was itching to hex him.

"Because, he obviously only takes the best!" A voice called out from across the room. Neville was on his feet, standing up for his friend. Hermione's chest swelled with pride. Neville had never been the brave sort, and she was afraid that what happened at the Ministry might just cause him to sink further into his self pity.

Malfoy realized that at least two of the students in the room had wands pointed at him. With an angry snort, he went to his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Awfully childish..." mused Hermione thoughtfully.

* * *

Snape looked down at the bushy brown mass before him. Somewhere beneath the mess that Miss Granger called hair, her mind was hard at work. She looked around the room, as if in search of a cauldron. He smirked.

Doubtlessly the girl would complain when she learned just how difficult his lessons would be.

"Um... sir, how am I supposed to brew the potion without a cauldron?" His turned his dark gaze back at the girl. He wondered how long it would take for her to report to Dumbledore that he was treating her "unfairly."

"_You_," he stressed the word, "will not be brewing the potion." He gestured towards the counter top, arrayed with instruments of his trade. "You are to correctly prepare the ingredients, using the tools that I have provided. Even you should have been able to deduce that."

Snape turned his back on the girl, but not before seeing the rage in her eyes. Good, he thought, perhaps she will realize that she _does_ have something to prove.

* * *

The tools before her presented a problem. And Hermione hated problems that would interfere with her work. If Snape was playing some game... she imagined herself hexing the professor's nose to be larger than his face. An unkind thought sprang to her mind, that it already was.

"Miss Granger, before I am old, please." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

_You already are, you nasty git_.

Hermione's eyes widened. She rarely thought poorly of professors. She had defended him to Harry and Ron since the first year, urging them to be more polite to the "greasy git." Why was this summer any different? Had the fight changed her that much? She doubted it. It was more likely just the fact that she stood alone under Snape's piercing gaze.

Her text propped open before her, she lowered her eyes back to her work.

Twenty minutes later, Snape used a banishing charm to clear the counter top.

"Your ineptitude astounds me, Miss Granger. The directions specifically state that only the finest ground moonstone is acceptable for this potion. You should have used this." He brandished a tiny diamond file before Hermione's nose.

She looked down at the fine white powder that clung to the side of an identical file on the counter.

"I believe you're wrong." She had wanted to say those words for years. "Magic can not be used on moonstone before its inclusion in a potion, or else it will lose much of its potency. That is why I used this one." She held up the dusty tool.

"I know that, Miss Granger." She recoiled as his anger snapped out at her.

"But, sir... that one has had a sharpening charm put on it." The magic had tingled along her skin the moment she had picked it up to use it.

Snape glared at her and stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

...Author's Note:

I had to give Hermione the upper hand in this little chapter. I do think that she would be more sensitive to the differences between spelled objects and those that muggles use.

Thank you to those who have read and reviewed. I would like to hear more of what you all think!


	6. Chapter 6: The Bat of the Dungeons

Reminder: I have never owned the Harry Potter world and never will. It's all J.K. Rowling's.

* * *

……..Chapter Six: The Bat of the Dungeons 

"Snape sounds awful."

"Professor Snape." Hermione corrected automatically, "He's a professor, Neville, honestly. What would your gran think about you disrespecting him?" Neville blanched. A sudden urge to laugh hysterically rose up in Hermione's chest. What was she doing? From her first year she had defended the potions master, now it was such a habit that she could not stop if she wanted. 

A mop of blonde hair peeked out behind the latest issue of _The Quibbler_. Hermione wished that Harry and Ron could be there as well. They always knew how to cheer her up after Professor Snape had a go at her. 

The man could not keep a civil tongue in his head. She knew he was nearing forty, but he sounded like a child sometimes, and his outburst on the first day of summer classes had not helped the matter. 

She longed for someone else to be stuck in the dark dungeon room with her everyday. Even having class with Malfoy would have been preferable to being the only pupil under Professor Snape's stern glare. 

For the last week he had forbidden her access to any type of cauldron. He told her that it was more important for her to improve the "disgusting lack of accuracy" when measuring and preparing ingredients. But Hermione was sick of it. 

The temptation to brew a potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom came over her whenever she thought of the long-nosed professor. 

She thought about that, ignoring the conversation that Luna and Neville were having about the diet of one of her imaginary creatures. Could she pull it off? Having a store of Felix Felicis could hardly be a bad idea in the current situation. 

Not that she had ever had a class on the tricky potion. It had been mentioned in the briefly in the fifth year potions text. Hopefully it would be covered more thoroughly in the sixth year. 

Hermione sighed. It was not like her at all to think about breaking rules when she did not have to. But if the potion could help them in the coming months, it might be useful to break the rules this once. After all, drinking Felix Felicis would have certainly gotten them through the Ministry...

_... without losing Sirius..._

Her thoughts rang out in her head. It was settled. She would brew the potion, if only to not lose another member of the cause. 

* * *

Snape sat in his private lab, silently observing the simmering potion. The chit had managed yet again to properly prepare and measure the ingredients for a rather complex potion. But she lacked speed and 

finesse, she would need both if she was going to convince the Ministry and her classmates that she was indeed qualified for the post of potions professor. 

Perhaps next week he would allow her to start brewing a potion. A sneer crossed his lips. The bushy haired, buck toothed girl would never become a proper potions mistress. 

An excellent idea crossed his mind and Snape exited his dungeons in search of Pomona Sprout. 

* * *

...Author's Note:

It's not a long or exciting chapter, I hope I can have one of those for you soon. But I needed a way to get from point A to point B. 

Review if you want. 


	7. Chapter 7: Texts and Tempers

Reminder: Disclaimers exist in the world, and that means that Harry Potter still belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

…..Chapter Seven: Texts and Tempers

Well, he had finally done it. The fool girl would not be his problem for at least another week. 

Pomona had jumped at the prospect of teaching the young witch for a few days. It probably helped his case that she had just gotten a new batch of mandrakes. He shuddered at the thought of the screaming baby-like plants. They reminded him of how Potter had described the Dark Lord before he had gained his new body. 

He relished his memories of slicing the plants into perfectly equal portions and often thought of it in his master's presence. The fool thought that he was only imagining a new form of the Mandrake Draught. Instead he imagined the garnet red eyes and pallid skin in place of the brown bodies of the mandrakes. 

But that was not important. What was important was that he had a blessed seven days without Miss Granger. The girl was brilliant for her age, but thought entirely too much about her own abilities. The arrogant child thought she could learn everything from her beloved books. 

A knock on the door echoed in the empty potions classroom. Typically Snape would be working in his private lab, but Poppy had insisted on having five cauldrons worth of Pepper-Up Potion before September. He was not sure if he would have time to complete the task at a later date. So, he stirred one of the cauldrons as a bushy haired figure entered the room.

Miss Granger looked rather annoyed with him. But the look was entirely restrained to her gaze. Everything else about her countenance conveyed respect so deep that he was reminded of the cringing devotion of house-elves. The thought amused him for a moment as he thought about the rumours he had heard of her house-elf liberation scheme. 

"What can I do for you, Miss Granger?" Even though the question itself was polite, the sneer he fixed on her was not. _The chit should be cringing,_ he thought bitterly, _if the Dark Lord had his way she would be little better off than the house-elves._

The brown eyed gaze that had rested on him for a moment settled on a cabinet beyond his left shoulder. 

"Sir, I didn't have a chance to buy a copy of Borage's _Advanced Potions Making _before coming here. I was wondering if I could borrow one of the school's copies." Damn, he had been wrong. The chit still found ways to bother him even though he had foisted her off on Pomona for the next week. 

Snape nodded slightly and summoned a book from the cupboard without a word. 

It was just as the book flew into the girl's waiting hands that he realized his mistake. He knew the battered cover of the book better than he remembered his own mother's face. 

* * *

Hermione eagerly turned the pages of her new acquisition once she was in her room. Escaping the dungeons without Snape hexing her had proven to be a problem. Perhaps asking for the book had been a bad idea, but it was the only text she knew of that carried directions for Felix Felicis.

She smiled at the sight of the faded pages against her blood red bedspread. It was good to be back at Hogwarts. The castle seemed to have a penchant for four-post beds and Hermione's was no different. The hangings were gold to give her chamber the second Gryffindor colour, but the rest of the room was sparsely decorated with simple, heavy, oak furnishings. But thankfully there was a red and gold carpet over much of the floor that protected her feet from the cool floor stones.

But as she turned yet another page, the decorations of her room no longer held her attention. She stared in horror down at the cramped, spidery writing that marred nearly every page of the book. It had not been noticeable at first, but as she worked her way towards the more complicated potions, the writing nearly blackened the entire page, sometimes obscuring the printed words. 

Hermione was scandalized. Who wrote it books? It was absolutely barbaric, just barely better than burning them in her opinion. 

She flipped back towards the beginning of the book and paused when she saw an entire section marked off with just a few words. _Bezoar?_ She remembered that from her first ever Potions class. The "stone" was supposed to have properties against poisons. She read over the list that the phantom editor had made obsolete. Yes, a bezoar would work just as well as what was outlined in the text. 

She read the comment again and then laughed out loud. The writing itself almost seemed cynical. From that moment on, she decided that she liked the acerbic wit of the writer. Thankfully when she performed spells on the book, nothing seemed to be out of place. She had never forgotten the diary from her second year. 

The book remained clutched in her hands as she fell asleep.

* * *

Snaped cursed himself for being such a fool. The Pepper-Up Potions were bottled and sitting on the counter for Poppy to retrieve at her convenience. He had not meant to give the know-it-all his old Potions textbook. _Athought,_ his inner voice reminded him, _it was never really "yours" to begin with._

He wondered why he had never thought to take the book out of the cupboard of spares. But after he had taken the post of Potions professor, things had been hectic. That did not excuse the fact that he had put off the chore for sixteen years, and now he was paying for it. 

What would the girl do when she read the spells written in the margins? He devoutly hoped that she would never test them. Some of the spells were Dark enough that even his _Master_ made use of them from time to time. 

He would need to formulate a plan. That much he realized. Harry Potter's best friend could not be allowed to learn Dark Magic. 

The last bottle of Pepper-Up Potion flew against the back wall and shattered. 

It was not until hours later that a frightened house-elf made his way in to clean up the mess. 

* * *

...Author's Note:

Yes, Hermione has the Half-Blood Prince's copy of _Advanced Potions Making_. For future reference if I have not mentioned it before, I_ will_ be using knowledge from the last two books in writing this fic. But I will endeavour to always give a good reason for why a character knows something. 

The bit about the bezoars is from HBP. I thought that if Hermione did not have to put up with Harry being better than her for once she might be more inclined to follow the instructions. After all, Snape, who she trusts, was the one who gave her the book. 

Reviews? Comments? Flames? I always like to hear from my readers.


	8. Chapter 8: The Physical Arts

Reminder: I sadly do not own Harry Potter, that great honour goes to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

...Chapter Eight: The Physical Arts

Hermione's first day of class with Professor Sprout was infinitely more enjoyable than her studies with Professor Snape had been. The dumpy witch looked very at home in her greenhouses and it was obvious that the stocky boy beside her was in his element as well. 

Hermione had never seen Neville so comfortable or confident with himself. Every motion that he made was calculated. And it suddenly reminded her of Professor Snape's movements in his lab. Watching him brew potions had been an unexpected privilege. Never before had she noticed that Professor Snape might actually like his job, despite his attempts to become the Defence instructor. 

The thoughts fled from her head as Luna poked her head in the door. 

"Good, I told Professor Hagrid that I thought you had been eaten by a knoxel. One never expects them..." The word 'knoxel' seemed familiar to Hermione and she realized that was because her cat was half-kneazle. She shook her head silently, hoping that someday Luna would set aside her rather more eccentric stories. 

Luna entered the greenhouse, followed by the massive form of Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid looked a bit more than uncomfortable in the greenhouse, seeming to stay away from the walls, as if he had broken something in there before. Hermione did not doubt that. Some of the potted plants were reaching out to try to attach themselves to the large man. One enterprising vine even tangled its way into his beard. 

"Oh, do stop that!" shouted Professor Sprout, brandishing a pair of shears at her wayward vegetation. She let out a huff as the flora reluctantly pulled away. 

The witch returned to her place at the front of the greenhouse. A desk of sorts sat there, covered with trowels and layered with a good amount of rich topsoil. Other, smaller worktables were ranged out in front of this one and Hermione, Neville and Luna moved behind these from years of enforced habit. 

"Don't be silly," Professor Sprout commented when she saw them taking their places, "it's not as if I have to deal with an entire class. You'll learn better up here." She motioned to her own desk. 

The students trudged up to the front. Neville looked disheartened and Luna simply looked blank. Hermione wondered what her friends were thinking. She was mortified. A professor had called her silly. Of all things! She had never been silly in her life... well, except for the Yule Ball. But that had been in the name of international magical cooperation. 

She listened intently as Professor Sprout began to speak. 

"I'm glad that Professor Snape offered you this opportunity, Miss Granger." She said with a smile. "Now, Herbology, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures are tied more closely together than most of the magical disciplines taught here at Hogwarts. Together with Healing, they are known as the Physical Arts and to attain mastery in one, an apprentice must exceed expectations in all.

"Miss Lovegood, if a creature is hurt you must know how to heal it. But that is not enough, you need to understand what it eats and what potions will be poisonous to use in the healing." Hermione glanced at her friend and found the blonde girl looking more alert than normal.

"Mr. Longbottom, as a herbologist, you must know what your plants will do. You must be able to identify magical and mundane pests, know what potions help your charges grow, what potions that they in turn can be used in and how to heal something that carries no blood." Neville's face turned white when Professor Sprout mentioned potions, and even whiter when she mentioned blood. Neville had never been horribly courageous, and Hermione wondered how meeting Bellatrix Lestrange had affected him. 

"Yours is one of the more complicated roles, Miss Granger. While the others can just exceed expectations, you must be outstanding in each area in order to become a potions mistress in your own right."

Hermione had never heard Professor Sprout give such a long speech. The normally happy woman seemed a bit depressed, leading Hermione to question what news she had missed lately. When that thought proved to be useless, she remembered what had been said.

Of course Hermione knew about the Physical Arts, but she had never really thought about the links between the four disciplines. Now she realized that Professor Sprout was right. Knowledge of potions required more than just basic understanding of the other three. She silently resolved to approach Professor Sprout, Madam Pompfrey, and Hagrid about perhaps giving her extra lessons during the afternoons. 

Professor Snape always kicked her out of the dungeons before lunch and she could work on the Felix Felicis at night. Hermione had never needed much sleep. It did not matter if she wore herself into exhaustion, as long as she got everything done before the school year started. 

* * *

By the end of the Herbology lesson, the three friends were more than willing to take an extended break in Neville's room. As with the dormitories, male students could not enter female rooms. Hermione was pleased to see how sensibly the castle had arranged Neville's rooms. There were no sharp edges on the furniture and no inconvenient claw footed chairs for him to trip over. She wondered if she thought too much about Neville's clumsy ways, but if the castle had purposely decided to protect him from himself, she thought that she was at least justified. 

"So..." began Hermione, before her words cut off. This was the first time they had really been alone. Both the others looked as uncomfortable as she felt. Luna's faint smile was gone and instead something closer to a frown swept over her face. None of them had been left untouched by the night at the Department of Mysteries. 

"Gran's pleased. She said I'm finally turning into someone my dad could be proud of." Neville's voice was hesitant. The bushy haired girl ignored the impulse to purse her lips like Professor McGonagall. 

"You were always someone your father could be proud of, Neville." She assured him. If that did not work, then she was going to have to switch the conversation to Herbology. His face brightened a bit, and Hermione noticed that Luna's smile had reappeared. 

"Ah, good, the knoxel's gone." Hermione let out a laugh and proceeded to ask her rather strange friend what exactly a knoxel was supposed to be.

"They're a bit like dementors, really, but smaller and much cuter. They've been following me lately." Suddenly Hermione's good mood fled again. Even Luna "Loony" Lovegood felt horrible because of what had happened. 

She wondered dimly if Hogwarts would ever be the same for them again.

* * *

...Author's Note:

Boredom induced chapter, I kept seeing links between the four main branches of magic that focused more on physical things than "foolish wand waving." It's always seemed to me that Professor Snape shows more knowledge of other disciplines than his own, where the other professors seem to keep mostly to their chosen fields.

Knoxels are entirely fault. I am imagining evil little hamster-like creatures with dementor-like abilities to make people feel sad. Perhaps I am more than a bit crazy. 

Nope, she has not yet discovered that it is Snape's old book she has. And no, Snape is not just going to let it sit around if he can help it. 

Comments? Flames? Gross inaccuracies on my part? Click the "Review" button to tell me. 


End file.
